Vampires will never hurt you
by FamousImmortal
Summary: What I wished happened betweem Damon and Elena, set during the struggle, this is basically a rewrite from the chapter, but it may grow into a longer story if people like it:
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set during chapter 11 of the struggle, what I would've liked to see happen between Damon and Elena.

I was running so I wouldn't get caught by The Forbes, especially Caroline, I should've looked where I was going, but I didn't. And now I was falling, falling to my impending death, just like Bonnie had said, _'Elena, don't go near the bridge, its death Elena, you're death is waiting there' _except this wasn't a bridge, it was just a normal house. When I thought I was going to splat on the ground, a hand grabbed onto mine.

"It's Salvatore…as in savior" Stefan? No it wasn't him, She could remember that voice anywhere…it was Damon.

She wanted to scream at him to make him leave her alone but at the same time, she wanted him to hold her and to save her because, for one, she did not want to die.

"I thought It was smith" She said grasping his hand with her other one.

"Nah, tempting name though I like it…but I don't think it suits me" He finally pulled her up and held her against him, she could feel the warmth and the power radiating from his body. He cocked his head to the side and gave her a pleasant and warm smile.

"What are you doing here Damon…" She reluctantly pushed him away, Stefan wouldn't like this.

"Nothing, I just saw a damsel in distress and swooped in to save her" He smiled again, "May I ask what you're doing here Elena?"

"Caroline took something from me, my diary, and I came to get it back."

"Any reason you're running away like someone's going to kill you?"

"Why do you care Damon? I just came to get my diary what does it matter"

"Undoubtedly, you came to protect my worthless brother somehow" He sounded annoyed but it made Elena nervous.

"Stefan isn't involved in this!" she took a step towards him, hoping it would have some kind of effect, but of course, it didn't.

"Strange…he always seems to be involved when there's trouble, to me he creates the problem. Now if he were out of the picture…"

"If you hurt Stefan again I'll make you sorry, I'll find some way to make you wish you hadn't Damon. I mean it."

"I see…well then, I'll just have to work on you then wont I?" He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't push away because one, she couldn't, he was way stronger than she was, and two she didn't want to. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to love her. He leaned his head down and gave her a small kiss, she savored it, Stefan would be pissed, "I'm going to have you in the end you know, easy easy," He pushed a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "By hook or by crook, as people say…and by the way, that's a nice phrase, you'll be mine before the next snow flies"

Next snow? Did that mean by next winter? Or the next time it snows. However, Elena didn't want to stay and find out, "Damon I have to go please…"

"Shh Shh..quiet Elena, you'll wake up the Forbes" He kissed her again, this time more deeply and savagely, he headed down toward her neck and kissed her softly until she felt a sharp pain, she was in bliss.

"Sleep tight Elena my love, see you in the morning"


	2. Chapter 2

**The bright sun shone through the half closed curtains, casting a dark shadow on the small bed where and unconscious girl lie asleep.**

_**Elena…**_

**He stood there watching her longingly, wanting her with a desire so great, nothing could stand up against it. His upper lip quirked into a small smile as he thought of the girl being his.**

**She was Stefan's but she belonged to him, and nothing could stand in his way of getting her.**

_**Wake up my darling**_**…**

**The once lifeless body stirred, she was bound to wake up soon, He desperately felt the need to wake her, he wanted her badly.**

_**Wake up my love….lovely Elena…lovely bellisima…**_

**Her eyes fluttered open, and the Lapis Lazuli he adored stared in awe of him.**

"**Why hello there, my lovely Elena" he smooth voice said with desire.**

"**D-Damon…what are you doing here" She snarled, her eyes were fixed on him with hatred, but Damon could see right through them, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.**

"**Oh you fell asleep early, so I tucked you in"**

"**Well isn't that nice, you can leave now."**

"**Oh I don't think so my love" Damon took a step torward her, she was stuck between him and the wall, no means of escape, he came up to her and pressed his body against hers, "You see Elena, I know how you really feel about me, your in love with me. Just as I am in love with you."**

**He kissed the side of her cheek, and then crushed his lips against hers. She tried to move away from him, but he was too strong. She finally gave into him, just like she dreamed she would.**

"**Damon…please…" She looked in his eyes longingly, he knew what she wanted, deep down inside he wanted it too.**

**He closed his eyes and smiled, his fangs tingled with pain and the desire for her, he went for the kill.**

_**Don't worry my love, I will never hurt you…**_

* * *

**A/N: okay, sad to say, this is the last chapter…but I may write a sequel to this if you guys have any ideas. And happy holidays!**


End file.
